H o m e w o r k
by nobodymuch
Summary: Hayner's finally gotten around to doing his essay. But it's a mess. So he comes to Olette for help at the weirdest hours. [Fluffy. Humor. Drabble. Oneshot.][Haylette]


**A/N:** Yes. Start gasping in amazement.

Hopey's written another oneshot.

And it's NOT Larxel.

Mm-hmm. But it IS still random. It's not precisely a crack pairing. But it is an underappreciated one.

Most people just don't seem to picture Olette and Hayner together. But I do. Yep. My twisted mind is at it again, providing me with the weirdest ideas for pairings.

Eh, so long as they're not yaoi. Which, if you've checked my profile, you'll see I don't plan on writing any of any time soon.

Anyways, this probably bites. But I don't give a shit. Pardon my language. I'm just not in a good mood right now. A lot's been going on. So my rate for cussing online has increased quite a bit.

Though, surprisingly, there wasn't really any cursing in this fic. Unless you count these little Author's Notes. Wow. Unexpected, eh?

Oh, and by the way--Yes, Twilight Town is a night-and-day town in this fic. It just fit better with what I was picturing in my mind.

Ha. I'd say I'm getting the hang of fluffy drabbles. Though I couldn't resist putting a little humor in. After all, what good is a fic that doesn't make you laugh a _little_ bit (Unless it's angsty, of course.)? Sure,this isn't laugh-your-ass-out-of-your-chair funny, but who cares? I sure don't!

Now read.

Or if you don't read, do whatever it is you do when visiting a site made for people to write and read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Olette. Or Hayner. Or Pringles-brand potato chips. Or most anything else mentioned in this little oneshot. Now. On with the show.

_**

* * *

**_

_**H** o_ _m e w o r k_

**Ding**.

There it went again. That annoying, ungodly ring that echoed throughout the entire house for entire minutes after it first sounded.

Someone had been by her door for a good ten minutes now. At first, the person had been content enough to simply knock on the door—first softly, and then louder. Finally, they'd resorted to the doorbell.

And now that they'd started, they sure were having fun.

**Dong**.

Olette was growing irritated now. Why couldn't this immature prankster just give up on their rude little joke and leave? It had to have been past one in the morning, for God's sake.

The girl was tired, desperately needing her sleep.

It was how she stayed so cheerful throughout all the other hours of the day. Just a few hours sleep was the big secret on how she was able to put up with the childish antics of her three friends, and how she was able to avoid having outbursts of anger at Seifer and his posse.

Were just a few hours of sleep too much to ask?

**Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding, ding, ding, dong. Diiiiiiiing doooooooooooong.**

Apparently so.

Quite ready to rip her own doorbell from its perch on the wall, Olette huffily stomped downstairs. Once she reached the door, she practically threw it open.

"Would you STOP ringing that—" she paused, squinting in the darkness to see who exactly it was that was standing in front of her, hands clutching something. The shape of the hair seemed so familiar…

The brunette flipped on a light switch, allowing the front porch to become immediately illuminated. She sighed, recognizing the sheepish-looking figure before her.

"Hayner?"

The blond boy before her flashed a small grin. "Mind if I come in?" he half-whispered.

Olette stared in disbelief. What in the world could he possibly want at _this_ hour that he'd had to interrupt her sleep, and ring the doorbell like _that_?

Her mint-colored eyes narrowed, and she readied herself to slam the door shut.

But something stayed her hand. He was one of her friends—her buddies. He was _Hayner_. She couldn't just shut him out. Obviously, he wouldn't have come if there wasn't something he really needed.

The girl sighed. Curse her for being so compassionate. "You know, you could've called in advance to let me know you were coming…" she trailed, moving aside so he could enter the house, and flipping the porch light back off once he'd done so.

Hayner rubbed his head, squinting so his eyes could adjust to the darkness of the house. "I wasn't sure you'd be the one to answer the phone. And I didn't think your parents would exactly understand my situation like you would." He shrugged, as though his 'situation' was the most obvious thing in the world.

Olette beckoned him to the living room, where they could talk easier without worrying about their voices drifting up the stairs and to her parents' room.

She stifled a yawn. The brown-haired girl didn't want him to see how tired she was, thanks to his antics.

"What situation would that be?" she finally asked.

He held up what he'd been clutching when she'd seen him in the doorway—which turned out to be several sheets of paper.

They seemed to have a lot of writing scrawled onto them—she could tell that much, even in the dim moonlit room. At least… she _thought_ that was writing. It was all so messy, she wasn't quite sure if it was some weird code language. The paper itself was wrinkled and looked as if it had been crumpled and then uncrumpled several times. Things were even scrawled in the tiniest margins on the sides of paper.

So Hayner started explaining about the papers. It was supposed to be his essay for another independent study assignment they'd been given, on the benefits of not tearing down the woods in front of the old mansion.

Olette sighed. "That assignment is due tomorrow! We were told about it three weeks in advance—THREE weeks!" she scolded. Hayner had his head clasped in his hands, attempting to tune out the dreaded—and quite common—Olette-lecture.

He finally looked up at her, face flushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh, c'mon… I've been busy lately and everything…"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. She was almost positive he'd been 'busy' picking fights with Seifer's group again.

The boy before her scratched his head. "Well… I remembered how you talked about our grades being important and all, and remembered that the project was due tomorrow, so… I've worked on it ever since noon."

He turned his head to examine the wall before them, hoping to make it look as though he hadn't really cared about one of her previous lectures THAT much.

In spite of her anger, Olette smiled. Though the smile vanished quickly. She didn't want him thinking he was off the hook that easily.

Still, it wasn't often that Hayner really started working putting his mind towards something, aside from having fun with his friends. It was especially rare to see him actually _do_ his homework at all. Much less work on it for hours at a time.

Olette gently tugged the papers out of his hand, holding them close to her face so as to examine them more closely. "Oh… so that's your… homework…" She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to sigh. The untidy scribbles on the paper looked so utterly… pathetic. And to think, he'd worked on this so hard…

But they HAD had plenty of notice on the assignment.

She handed the papers back to him, arms crossed. "You know it would serve you right if I just let you turn that in and fail?"

He nearly jumped off the couch. "You wouldn't do that! We're—"

She sighed again, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "I never said I was going to. I just said it would serve you right if I did."

Olette sent another worried glance down at the mess that Hayner was holding tenderly in his hands.

"We've only got a few hours, so let's get started," she told him, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him upstairs quietly so they could redo the entire essay neatly on the computer. She really didn't want him to fail.

The brunette paused halfway up the stairs. "And don't think I'm going to do this every time you manage to make a mess of your homework." Of course, even though she didn't want him to fail, she still didn't think it felt right, doing his essay for him.

Still… it was her only option for right now. She sighed again, progressing the rest of the way up the stairs.

Hayner grinned. He never had bothered to take those words seriously, and he wasn't about to start now.

---

Hayner trudged back up the stairs, holding a handful of Pringles. He and Olette had dutifully been rewriting his essay for the past three hours. Or rather, she had redone most of it while he simply watched over her shoulder restlessly.

He'd attempted watching TV while she typed—but that hadn't gone so well.

Her parents had finally woken up with all of the din going on, and come to her room. Seeing as the one on the bed was Hayner, he'd had to practically throw Olette under her own bed, turn off the computer monitor, and dive under the covers after they'd knocked.

They'd asked the figure, whom they were certain was their daughter, if 'she' was feeling quite all right, and Hayner had had to answer them.

Never again did he want to be forced to use a falsetto voice while hiding in a girl's bed.

Then, because he was so restless, he'd decided to snoop around her room a little as she worked. Couldn't hurt just to take a peek at what all she had in there, right?

Wrong.

When Olette had looked back to see what he was doing—and had caught him looking in one of her drawers that held her undergarments—she had socked him a punch so hard in the jaw, he was sure that a few teeth were loose now.

So he'd finally resorted to going downstairs for a snack.

Once he arrived back into her room, two Pringles stuffed in his mouth to resemble a duck beak, he'd expected to make her laugh a little at his childish joke.

However, he was startled to see she'd fallen asleep, head right beside the computer.

The essay appeared to be finished—it had been printing out, pages still fresh in the printer tray.

He rubbed his head, embarrassed. She had to be pretty tired, and school was starting in only a few hours. Grabbing his essay, he turned off her bedroom light and crept downstairs to exit the house again.

Of course he'd like to thank her. But after staying awake most of the night just to redo his whole essay for him, he doubted she'd enjoy being woken up again.

Especially by him.

---

Over the course of the next few days, the papers finally returned to the students, graded in big fat red ink. Y'know—those simple little things that all teachers like to use to grade the papers, just to make students sweat.

As the brown-eyed boy walked over to her, clutching something, which she would guess was his paper, behind his back, Olette sighed.

He couldn't possibly be coming over to thank her.

Hayner never thanked anyone.

So, she waited for him to say something. Anything at all, in fact. Although she, Pence, and Roxas usually wished for Hayner to keep quiet, it was rather awkward when he actually did so.

Finally, she broke the silence as he simply stood there.

"Well… what grade did you get?"

Hayner looked up at her, keeping his face enigmatic—virtually unreadable.

"I didn't get a grade at all…"

Before Olette could interject—the essay had technically been her work, and she _hated_ when people failed to realize the brilliance of her work—he kept on.

"But it wasn't because your essay was bad. I told the Professor that I had done the essay last minute, and that someone had rewritten the entire essay for me." Upon seeing the shocked look upon her face, Hayner raised his hands defensively. "I didn't tell him you're the one that helped. I didn't say anyone's name," he confirmed.

Sighing, he went on as she stood there, utterly speechless. "I'll have to redo the entire thing, handwritten… and neatly so… and turn it in next week."

He winced, expecting the inevitable Olette explosion, about how he'd made her go through all that work, and kept her up so late that night, only to confess to their Professor about his mistake, when he should've simply done that in the first place.

But the eruption of fury never came.

Instead, when he glanced her way again, he saw she was… blushing. And smiling. Which made it _his _turn to be speechless.

Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck, leaning in close and hugging him. The smile was still on her face. "I knew you'd do the right thing," she whispered into his ear.

And with that, she pulled away, fighting the urge to giggle. Still blushing, the girl walked away, and soon was out of his sight.

Hayner blinked for about three more minutes, before slowly walking throughout the halls, a cocky ear-to-ear grin upon his own face, trying to focus his thoughts about what he would write for that essay of his.

But his mind kept drifting, replaying the outcome of that night's events. He'd expected everything that had happened to cause Olette to jump down his throat, practically roaring with frustration at him.

Instead, he'd gotten a hug. Talk about screwed up logic. Ugh. _Girls_.

But still… maybe he should go to Olette's for help with his homework more often.

* * *

**A/N:** Wewt. Hayner's a pain in the ass. But a cute one. 

He's not near so cute as Roxas, or a hotteh like Axel or Zexion, but I figured he was kind of cute in Kingdom Hearts II. Despite the fact that he was mainly an arrogant idiot.

I enjoyed the way the ending came out.

But, hey, that's just my opinion.

Of course, this wasn't too fluffy. I didn't want to be unrealistic and make Olette get into a full-blown make-out session with the guy. I've always pictured her being a bit too reserved to do that with anyone, unless she'd been dating them for quite awhile. And in this case, she hadn't been dating him any.

So, yes, I settled for a hug. Get over it.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Once again, had it in my system that I wanted to write a oneshot for this pairing, and it wouldn't go away until I did so.

**_Read. And review. Now would be preferred. You can attempt to flame. I won't mind. I'll just attempt to bite your head off. Or annoy the shit out of you. Hey. Either one works for me._**


End file.
